Nightfall
by ShadowJ51
Summary: Part 2 of a series. Sequel to The Coming Sunset. After the loss of their friends, the digidestined fall headlong into darkness. Can they escape without losing something even more precious to them?
1. Renew, Reboot, and Restart

Renew, Reboot, and Restart

Shadow- "To new readers, welcome! And to old readers, welcome back! If you haven't read part one of my story (The Coming Sunset), please go to my profile page, and read that first. Or else this part won't make any sense to you what-so-ever.

To those who have read that part: Thank you for reading this far! The story contiues about where it left off, so you'll feel right at home. Enjoy this chapter!"

Renamon- "Shadow does not own digimon. If he did, the dialouge wouldn't have been as sappy as it was at times. God, that Cody kid annoyed me..."

Shadow- "Don't forget to R&R!"

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon Bread!"

* * *

**real world, tamers**

After school got out, all the tamers and the new kids hurried to meet at Hypnos to find out if anything new had happened. They burst into the main monitoring room, and Takato called out "Janyu, any news yet?"

Janyu shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We're still getting no signal from the digital world."

David sighed. "Do you think it'll ever be back?"

"Of course it will!" shouted Takato. "It's been through worse than this, so why wouldn't it?"

Most of the others cheered, and went off to see their digimon. Rika and Henry stayed behind.

"Do you really think that?" Henry asked.

Takato looked around, then whispered "No, but it got them happy, didn't it?"

Rika sighed. "Always bluffing, aren't you, gogglehead..." she paused, then said "You are right, though. The digital world's been destroyed before. I think we need to be worrying more about the others than the digital world. We might not be able to see them again..."

They all paused, wondering what was happening in the other worlds right now...

**real world, frontier**

"I'm so bored!" Takuya yelled.

"Then go off with the others!" replied Kouji. "If you have some quarters, then go to the arcade with them!"

Takuya sighed. "...I'm not that bored..."

Kouji groaned. "Then stop whining! I bet those other kids aren't whining."

**real world**

Everyone was waiting around in the computer lab after school.

"When do we get to go back to the digital world?" Davis whined.

"Sometime soon," Meling promised.

Davis sighed. "...Now?"

"Not yet."

"...Now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"Look, we'll tell you when, okay?" Lazar said.

Davis sighed. "...Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO! Now just shut up!"

"But you said..."

"Will you three be quiet!" Tai asked. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Give them a break, Tai." Matt said. "We're all anxious..."

Tai groaned. "Stupid new kids..." he muttered.

Just then, the nearby computer's screen turned green, and the computer dinged. Everyone hurried over. "What's it doing?" Tai asked.

"Well," said Meling, "It looks like it's rebooting."

"The computer?"

Tim smacked him on the head. "No, you idiot, the digital world!"

Tai sighed. "It was an honest question..."

"Whatever, Tai." Matt said. "How long will it take?"

Meling hesitated. "...I'm not sure, but so far, it's stillzero percentloaded."

Davis groaned. "You mean I got up for nothing?" Davis sat back down, and quickly fell asleep.

"Oh god, he's gonna start snoring again..."

"Can I pinch his nose this time?"

"Knock yourself out, kid."

**real world, tamers**

The main room was a buzz of activity as the technicians powered up the recording devices to capture to moment for later study. Though on most computer all that appeared was a green screen, the Hypnos computers cut through the static, showing a view of the digital world forming from the large fragments ofshattered stone and blobs ofoceanleft over from the collision. While some were incorporated into the new world with no change, others were vaporized before being added, and some were used to form the new moons. Some even appeared to vanish into thin air. Everyone watched as the world came back together and formed the new digital world.

"Okay," said Lisa, "That's cool."

**real world**

Davis woke up with a start as the computer beeped, signaling that the upload was complete.

"Wow, that was quick!" said Meling.

"I didn't even get to pinch his nose yet..."

"Oh shut up, Tim." Tai said. "Can we go there?"

Meling hesitated, then nodded. "I think so."

"Good!" Davis yelled. "Digiport open!"

A familiar light shot from the computer screen, sucking the digidestined into the new digital world.

* * *

What will they find in the digital world? Knowing them, probably something bad. Find out next chapter! 


	2. Primary Disaster

Primary Disaster

Shadow- "To readers who were impatient for this chapter... sorry... I've been sick with a fever for the past week... not fun..."

Guilmon- "But he's better now!"

Shadow- "...sort of... look, here's the chapter... now I'm going back to bed..."

Renamon- "Shadow does not own digimon."

Shadow- "Please R&R..."

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n. digital world**

The portal glowed momentarily, then spit out the digidestined onto the ground in a heap. As they rose to their feet, they had a funny feeling that something was out of place. Suddenly, they realized what it was. "Where are all the digimon?" Kari asked.

Tai looked around. "I dunno. Elsewhere, I guess."

Yolee looked to her left. "Hey, what's that over there?"

Everyone turned, and saw a cloud of black smoke rising from over a nearby hill. Matt shrugged. "Good a place to start as any, I guess."

**real world, tamers**

"Well, it seems to be finished." said Janyu.

"Can we go yet?" asked Lisa. "I wanna see what it looks like!"

Henry sighed. "First, we need to find a gate..."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." came a voice from nearby. Everyone turned, and saw Zhuqiamon. "We have the ability to open up portals to and from the real world and the digital world. That's how we sent the Devas."

"No kidding..." said Takato.

"We're on our way back there right now to return the digimon, so we might as well take a few humans along as well."

"I just hope the other kids have the same idea we do..." said Henry as they were sucked into the digital world.

**real world, frontier**

"Hey guys, we're back!" called out Luke.

"Oh, good..." Kouji said sarcastically, as the others sat down at the park bench he and Takuya were sitting at.

"Why don't you play arcade games, Kouji?" asked Hedeki. "I'm sure you'd be good at them!"

Kouji sighed. "Whatever..."

"What about those other kids?" asked Zoe. "How are we going to get back to the digital world?"

Takuya shrugged. "Wait for Ophanimon or Seraphimon to help us, I guess."

"What about what that old guy, what's-his-name..."

"Wasn't it Genai?"

"Something like that..." Zoe continued. "Anyways, he said that the worlds were going to collapse on each other, right?"

"Yeah, so?" said Takuya.

"So..." Zoe said. "We might not have a digital world to go back to, and even if we do, Ophanimon and Seraphimon might not exist anymore."

"That's right..." Candice said. "But if the digital world was gone, why would our digivices still work?"

Kouji nodded. "She has a point. Also, if Ophanimon and Seraphimon were still around, they probably would have contacted us by now to let us know what happened."

"Okay..." said Zoe. "So, how do we get back to the digital world?"

"Why do we want to go back?" asked Scott. "Who cares?"

"What about those other kids!" Candice shouted. "Don't you want to see them again!"

Kouji shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. I would like to see the spirit of light again, though."

"...which brings us back to our original problem." finished Zoe. "How do we get back?"

"Didn't they hold their digivices to those portals to activate them?" asked Hedeki.

"That's right..." said Tommy. "So, if we can find a portal..."

"One problem, shorty," said Luke, "How do we find a portal?"

"Well," said Tommy, "Since digimon are data, then we need to find someway of accessing the data. But how?"

"Well, think for a second, what do we use to access data?" asked Hedeki. When nobody answered, he sighed. "A computer! What do you think the internet is?"

"Bellisimo!" shouted Zoe. "Who has a computer?"

Hedeki pulled a computer out of his backpack. "I always carry one."

"Well then," said J.P., "Let's figure out this digiport thingy!"

**n. digital world**

As the digimon tamers were thrown out of the portal, Ryo said "I think I like the data streams more than that."

"Sorry," said Azulongmon, "I should've warned you about the turbulence."

"Whatever..." said Rika. "Let's just find those other kids already..."

"Umm..." said David, "Does anyone else see that smoke over there?"

Azulongmon frowned. "That's odd... there shouldn't be any digimon strong enough to do that much damage yet..."

"Well then," said Takato, "Let's go check it out!"

**n. digital world**

Nearby, the digidestined continued to climb the hill.

"This walk... is farther... than it looked..." said Tim.

"Oh, be quiet." said Willis. "In Colorado, this is nothing!"

"Look kid," said Tim, "In case you haven't noticed, this ain't Colorado."

"Would you two be quiet?" asked Tai. "We're almost at the top."

As the digidestined finished climbing the hill, they halted, horrified at what they saw. Below them was the Primary Village, but something was obviously very wrong. Many eggs were smashed, the trees were on fire, and a wicked laughter echoed through the valley. Below, in the center of the village, chasing the few digimon who had managed to hatch, was the ghostly form of Lucemon.


	3. Splitting Up

Splitting Up

Shadow- "Wow! Not only am I feeling much better, but I'm getting reviews! I feel so happy!"

Renamon- "We'll see how long that lasts... Shadow does not own digimon, though he keeps his best friend's soul in a jar..."

Shadow- "If you shake it, it changes colors! Oh, and please R&R! (And to whoever runs the site, fix the line breaks! They're not working!)"

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n. digital world**

Lucemon laughed as he continued to destroy the Primary Village. _This is too easy..._ he thought. _Oh well, might as well kill while the killing's good!_ he chuckled at his own joke, and shot more fire at some nearby digimon. He heard a shout from nearby, and turned to see some digidestined running down a hill. _Knew it couldn't last... as much as I'd like to kill those fools, I'm still not strong enough... time to go!_ Lucemon sped off into the distance.

**n. digital world**

As the digidestined ran down one of the hills, the tamers flew over another. Both groups met down in the valley, and were soon joined by the frontier digidestined.

"What the heck happened here?" asked J.P.

"Lucemon was attacking this place," said Matt. "Doesn't look like he did much permanent damage, though..."

"Not much?" shouted an Elecmon, keeper of the Village, "Not much! An entire generation of eggs smashed, and you call it not much!"

Tai sighed. "Okay, relax, we'll help you out..."

"What about Lucemon?" asked Takuya. "What are we gonna do about him?"

"Well," said Tai, "We need to destroy him as well..."

"Why don't we split up?" asked Matt. "We could destroy Lucemon and repair the village."

Tai nodded. "Good idea. We'll need to decide who does what. Any volunteers?"

**n. digital world**

After several minutes of arguing, the digidestined decided who would do what. Tai, Sora, TK, Davis, Yolee, Willis, Ken, Tim, Lazar, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Lisa, David, Takuya, J.P., Luke, Candice, and Scott would go after Lucemon, while the others would stay in the village to help.

"See ya later!" Takuya called as they left the others.

"Whatever..." said Kouji.

"How are we supposed to rebuild this place?" asked Chris.

"I dunno," said Meling. "Look busy!"

**n. digital world**

"You'd think a ghost would be harder to follow than this..." said Ryo.

"Well, he's not exactly a friendly ghost, is he?" said Takuya.

"How exactly are we supposed to fight him if he's a ghost?" said Lisa.

"You ever seen Ghostbusters?" said David.

"Seen what?"

"Never mind..."

"What does he think he'll accomplish be just destroying stuff?" asked J.P. "It's not like this world has any fractal code or anything..."

TK shrugged. "I dunno... but I hope we find him soon... I have a bad feeling about this..."

**n. digital world**

"What the heck are we supposed to do!" shouted Chris, "Wish real hard that the trees will grow back?"

"Well, the digital world is partly made out of wishes..."

"Oh, shut up..." said Chris.

"Look, instead of arguing, do what the rest of us are doing."

"Which is...?"

"Not complaining! At least we're not on some hunt for a stupid ghost!"

Justin sighed. "This is going to be a long day..."

"Here's an idea," said Kouji, "Why don't we go and see what this world is like?"

"Why?" asked Chris.

"It beats sitting around doing nothing! Besides, I'd like to know what happened to Ophanimon and Seraphimon."

Justin nodded. "Good idea. What do you think happened after we left them chasing Lucemon?"

Rika shrugged. "Something bad probably, if they didn't kill that little twerp."

"Who's going with me?" asked Kouji.

"I will." said Justin. "Nothing better to do."

Rika shrugged. "Might as well..."

"I will as well, Kouji." said Koichi.

"...anyone else?" asked Kouji.

"...Oh fine." said Zoe. "I'll go as well."

Kouji nodded. "Good. Let's get going then."

After the five digidestined left, Chris groaned. "I am so damn bored..."

**n. digital world**

As the group of digidestined continued to chase Lucemon, they passed through the destruction he was leaving behind.

"I still don't get it..." said J.P. "Why is he destroying everything?"

Tai shrugged. "Maybe he just likes destroying things..."

"I doubt it." said TK "He still wanted to rule the world, remember? Whatever he's doing, he's doing it to get back to full power."

Tim sighed. "Maybe... I think we're getting closer, though. This place is still smoking."

Tai nodded. "Good. We're catching up to him."

**n. digital world**

"I am so bored!" shouted Chris.

"Then why didn't you go with them?" asked Takato.

Chris sighed. "Because this beats walking..."

"They did have a point, though..." said Tommy. "What do you think happened to Ophanimon and Seraphimon?"

Suddenly, a series of explosions rocked the Primary Village. As the digidestined scrambled to their feet, the ground beneath them gave way, and they fell into the dark abyss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always like to end things with some fireworks... Find out what happens to the three groups next chapter!


	4. Realizations and Revisitations

Realizations and Revisitations

Shadow- "Nothing new to report, I'm afraid. Just that the stupid ruler feature isn't working! Somebody please fix that!"

Renamon- "Shadow does not own digimon."

Shadow- "Please R&R!"

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**unknown world**

The digidestined fell through the darkness, and landed in a valley very similar to the one they had left. There was one big difference: the sky was black and cloudless.

"What the heck happened?"asked Chris.

"I dunno," said Takato. "But it looks like we fell."

"Way to state the obvious, Takato." said Matt.

""Um, guys..." said Joe, "Does anyone know why my cell phone doesn't work?"

"Maybe because we're in the digital world? Think of that?" asked Matt.

Meling shook her head. "No, they worked in the digital world. Something must be blocking the signal."

"Same with our digivices." said Takato. "I can't reach the others."

"...and I can't get on the internet." said Hedeki.

Kari sighed. "I don't suppose there's any use in trying the D-terminal, is there..."

"Okay..." said Takato, "We're trapped somewhere, with no way to get out, and no way to contact the others."

"I really wish I'd gone with them..." groaned Chris.

**n. digital world**

"What's that up ahead?" asked Zoe.

"Well," said Koichi, "It looks like another Primary Village."

"I thought there was only one of those." said Rika

"Apparently not." said Justin. "Since the worlds combined, there must be more than one now."

"Let's go check it out, then." said Kouji.

**n. digital world**

As the digidestined crested another hill, they saw smoke rising from a nearby forest.

"Hey!" said Tai "there's Lucemon!"

They ran down the side of the mountain, and soon caught up with the evil digimon. "It's over, Lucemon!" shouted Takuya.

Lucemon grinned. "I'm afraid not, digidestined. It seems that in this world, I grow stronger by just destroying things. Observe!"

Lucemon shot a ball of fire at a nearby tree, deleting it. Lucemon quickly absorbed the data. "See? I continue to grow stronger!"

Henry groaned. "The data... of course... why didn't I think of that..."

"Well, you're still not strong enough!" shouted Davis. "We'll still beat you!"

Lucemon grinned mischievously. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" He ran off into the forest, blowing up trees as he went.

"Get him, before he destroys the entire forest!" shouted Henry, and they chased off after him.

**n. digital world**

The digidestined entered the Primary village, and went to find the caretaker. They found an Efremon tending to some of the eggs.

"Hey, Efremon!" Zoe shouted. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Not so loud!" Efremon whispered. "I just got this group asleep."

"Okay!" whispered Koichi. "Do you know any digimon called Ophanimon or Seraphimon?"

Efremon thought for a second, then whispered "I don't think so... but those names sound familiar..."

"Well, thanks anyways." Kouji whispered. "Do you know of anything else around here that's not a Primary Village?"

Efremon stared at Kouji for a minute. "You know..." he said "You look familiar..."

"Umm..." said Kouji, _Why is this guy staring at me?_ "Can you answer my question?"

Efremon snapped his fingers "I know! I saw you with those other kids!"

"Huh?" the five digidestined said.

"You know, with Ophanimon after Myotismon was deleted?"

Justin blinked. "Wait a second... are you...?"

Efremon nodded. "Yeah, it's just coming back to me now. After Efremon was deleted, and..."

Justin cut him off. "Wait, you're Botta?"

Efremon nodded.

"Wait," said Rika, "if he survived as a digimon, then..."

**unknown world**

As the digidestined continued to climb out of the valley, Kari shivered. "I'm cold..." she whispered.

Hedeki looked over at her, then sighed. "Here." he said, giving her his coat.

"Thanks." she said, as they reached the top of the hill. Below them, they saw a vast ocean, apparently limitless, which was as dark as the sky. In fact, the only recognizable landmark was...

"A lighthouse?" said Kari.

"More like a Darkhouse." said Matt. "The beam is black, for some reason."

Kari suddenly gasped, and fell to the ground, and said "No, not back here... not again..."


	5. New Hope

New Hope

Shadow- "This chapter should be interesting... oh, and I just got like five reviews since I last checked. Thanks, Nayuri and d. kinght!"

Renamon- "Let's hope this story ends well..."

Shadow- "Why wouldn't it?"

Renamon- "Remember what you did in part one?"

Shadow- "Oh yeah..."

Renamon- (sighs) "Shadow does not own digimon... and if he did, we'd probably all die in some strange accident..."

Shadow- "Hey!"

Renamon- "It's true!"

Shadow- "Whatever... please remember to R&R! And please fix the ruler feature! I've had to use dash marks for weeks!"

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dark ocean**

"Kari, what are you talking about?" asked Matt.

"The darkness... the darkness!" cried Kari, "It's everywhere!"

Matt looked up. "Does anyone have any idea what she's talking about?"

The others shook their heads, except for Gatomon. "We've been here before." she said. "So were TK, Yolee, and Ken."

Matt sighed. "...and none of them are here. Of all the times for Tai to be missing..."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance." came a voice from nearby. Everyone turned, and saw a small group of shadowy figures. "Relax!" they said when they saw Gatomon prepare to attack them. "We want to help... in exchange for yours."

"Hold on a sec!' said Joe. "How do we know we can trust them?"

"...and what would we have to do for you?" asked Tommy.

The leader of the creatures smiled. "Relax. You will not object to what we ask of you. As for trusting us... you'll have to take our word on that."

Takato looked at Kari, then sighed. "It's not like we have much choice..."

**n. digital world**

"Wait," said Rika, "if he survived as a digimon, then Trish and Izzy might have been turned into digimon as well!"

"Who're Trish and Izzy?" Efremon asked.

"Friends of ours." said Justin. "They were killed just before the worlds collided."

Efremon hesitated. "...I was alive as the worlds collided. Even if you find them, they might not have any memories..."

Zoe shook her head. "That doesn't matter! We'll just find some way to restore them!"

"Good." said Justin, "We'll head back to the Primary Village to tell the others, and then we'll go look for Trish and Izzy."

As the digidestined began to leave, Efremon asked "Can I go with you?"

"I thought you had to tend to the digimon." Kouji said.

Efremon smiled. "That's an old rule to keep them from hurting themselves. But here, there's nothing they can get hurt on, so it'll be fine."

Koichi nodded. "Okay then, let's get going!"

**n. digital world**

Back at the first Primary Village, Elecmon stared down into the hole that the digidestined had fallen down. She kicked a small rock into the hole and listened for it, but never heard it hit the bottom. "Whewh... that hole must be really deep..."

**dark ocean**

As the digidestined led Kari to the home of the creatures, a small rock hit Takato in the head. _Where the heck did that come from?_ He wondered as he rubbed his head.

**n. digital world**

As Elecmon continued to stare down the hole, a baby digimon hopped up beside her. "Were dwos that gwo?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure, but it must be a long ways away, little one."

The baby digimon stared down the hole, and suddenly digivolved to Motimon.

Elecmon smiled. "Keep up that pace, little one, and you'll soon be a Tentomon!"

**n. digital world**

"Damn it!" yelled Davis. "How hard can it be to catch up with a ghost who's frying trees?"

"I dunno," said Tai, "I've never heard a ghost story where the ghost fries trees. Anybody heard that one?"

"Oh, shut up..." said Davis.

Suddenly, Takuya called out "Is it just me, or is Lucemon not see-through anymore?"

"Crap," said Tai, "We need to get going faster!"

"Good luck, digi-fools!" called Lucemon. "I'm almost at full strength, and when I am, you will all rue the day you challenged the great Lucemon!"

**n. digital world**

"Good!" said Kouji, "We're almost back to the Primary Village we came from."

As they came over the top of the hill, they saw the village, with a giant hole in the ground in the center. "What is that?" Zoe asked.

"It appears," said Efremon, "To be a giant hole in the ground."

"...that apparently swallowed up our friends." said Shadowmon.

Everyone turned to Shadowmon. "...What?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" asked Koichi.

"I have good vision."

"You can see that far?" asked Kouji.

Shadowmon shrugged. "I'm a cat! What'd you excpect?"

**n. digital world**

As Lucemon flew over the landscape, blasting trees, he thought to himself _I'm really getting sick of blasting trees... I want some moving targets!_

He looked around, and saw a Primary Village. _Excellent!_ He thought, _I just need to destroy the guardian..._ He landed in the village, looked around, but couldn't find ant guardian.

_Hmph... must be off somewhere else... or dead. That's a thought!_ He chuckled to himself, looked back at the digidestined chasing him, and began mowing down eggs and baby digimon, growing more solid and powerful by the second.


	6. Danger: Falling Rocks

Danger: Falling Rocks

Shadow: "School's finally started back up... oh well..."

Renamon: "Shadow does not own digimon. And disowns his own pathetic intros."

Shadow: "Don't forget to R&R!"

Guilmon: "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n. digital world**

As the digidestined neared the new Primary Village, they saw Lucemon destroying it, growing more and more powerful.

"Damn it!" shouted Tai. "Why isn't anyone stopping him?"

Willis shrugged. "No idea. Maybe Lucemon already killed the guardian."

Ken shook his head. "I don't think so. We saw Lucemon start attacking this place, and no-one resisted him. The guardian must be somewhere else."

Tai groaned. "I wish he'd stayed. We could use the help. Where did the guardian go?"

**n. digital world**

"Well," said Efremon, "Whatever that hole in the ground is, it's certainly bad news."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah. I hope all the baby digimon are okay..."

"You mean the ones that survived Lucemon?" said Shadowmon.

"...okay, whatever ones are left..." said Zoe.

"...are crowded around that hole." finished Shadowmon.

"They'd better be careful," said Renamon, "Or one of them could fall in..."

**n. digital world**

The baby digimon crowded around the hole in the ground, trying to see what was in it. Suddenly, the baby Motimon slipped and fell in, to the dismay of the guardian Elecmon.

**n. digital world**

Renamon sighed. "...right about now."

Rika sighed. "We'd better get over there before any others fall in."

**dark ocean**

As the digidestined helped Kari, the baby Motimon fell and landed on Takato's head.

"Thanks for the cushion!" said the Motimon.

"No problem..." said a slightly dazed Takato. _Is today the "hit Takato in the head" day, or something?_ he wondered.

**n. digital world**

"What are those babies doing?"asked Kouji.

"They appear..." said Shadowmon, "...To be throwing rocks into the hole."

Zoe sighed. "I guess kids are the same everywhere..."

**dark ocean**

"Where the hell are all these rocks coming from?" Takato shouted while unsuccessfully trying to dodge the rocks.

"What's wrong with Takatomon?" asked Guilmon.

"That's odd..." said one of the creatures. "It usually only rains rocks when the sea is angry."

Matt sighed. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

**n. digital world**

"Stop that!" said Elecmon. "Stop it! What about Motimon? Do you want him to get hurt?"

The baby digimon stopped throwing rocks, looked at each other for a moment, then started throwing rocks again.

Rika sighed. "...that was the right thing to say..."

"Digidestined?" Elecmon said with a start. "What happened to you? I thought you were with the group that fell down here."

"Obviously," Kouji said, "We weren't. We left earlier."

"Could you try to get them to stop throwing rocks?" asked Justin. "Our friends are down there."

Elecmon sighed. "I'll try, but you'd better help me..."

"Great." said Rika. "We get to try to calm down babies who are throwing rocks. That's exactly what I wanted to do..."

"Really?" asked Elecmon.

"No, stupid!" Rika yelled. "I was being sarcastic!"

"I don't care what you are," said Elecmon, "As long as you help out."

Rika groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." she muttered.

**n. digital world**

Lucemon had just finished destroying another group of babies, when he felt an odd sensation in his hand. He looked, and saw his hand, and then his whole body, solidify. He laughed. "Fools! Now that I'm at full power, nothing can stop me!"

"Should we Biomerge?" asked Davis.

Tai nodded. "Let's get this guy."

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Blastingreymon!"

"Avedramon!"

"Brilliantseraphimon!"

"Burningveemon!"

"Ariaquilamon!"

"Metastingmon!"

"Megidrarapidmon!"

"Fevouremon!"

"Katashinobimon!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Hyperandromon!"

"Aquangemon!"

"Justimon!"

"Violepaecomon!"

"Serracubamon!"

"Flaredramon!"

"Voltamon!"

"Torrentmon!"

"Gravimon!"

"Tremon!"

Lucemon stared at the digimon. All he had time to say was "Oh, crap." before he was deleted by the digidestined's combined attacks.

**dark ocean**

"We're here!" announced one of the creatures.

"Finally!" said Matt. "Why did it take so long?"

"Maybe because rocks were falling out of the sky?" said Chris.

"At least it's over..." said a very dazed Takato.

**n. digital world**

"We finally got those babies to stop throwing rocks..." said Koichi.

"...for now, anyways." said Justin as he put a bandage on Rika's head. "I can't believe one little rock did all this..."

Rika growled. "I swear, if I get my hands on that little twerp..."

Elecmon laughed. "Relax! Let's go get something to eat!"

Zoe sighed. "Best idea I've hear all day..."

**dark ocean**

"Now then," said the leader of the creatures, "While we attend to your friend..."

"Actually, could you help Takato, too?" asked Joe. "My medical bag got left up there..."

The creature nodded. "Sure. We still need to discuss our payment, though."

Matt sighed. "Well, start talking."


	7. Payment

Payment

Shadow- "Hello again, everyone!"

Renamon- "Why are you so happy?"

Shadow- "None of your buisness. But, People are still reviewing. That's good!"

Renamon- "Yeah... and you still don't own digimon."

Shadow- "But readers are still remembering to R&R!"

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dark ocean**

After making sure that Kari was okay and that Takato was being tended to, the leader of the creatures began to talk to the digidestined.

"We were servants of the dark lord," began the creature, "But we fled, and are building resistance against him."

"You don't need to." said Cody. "We already killed him."

The creature shook his head. "No! What you destroyed was only one of his minions!"

"Wait..." said Chris, "That dragon... was a minion?"

The creature nodded. "Yes. And now, the dark lord is angry, and wants to destroy all of you and the worlds you come from."

"Oh." said Hedeki. "...Why are you telling us this?"

"We want your help in killing him."

"Wait..." said Matt, "You want us to help you destroy something that was stronger than that dragon... which we were barely able to kill... when less than half of us are here?"

The creature nodded.

"Oh, crap." said Matt. "We're screwed..."

**n. digital world**

"By the way, Elecmon," said Justin as they were all eating, "How did you become the guardian of this village?"

Elecmon hesitated. "...I don't know... All I remember is waking up here, knowing that I had to protect these digimon."

"...So, you have no memories before this?" asked Rika.

Elecmon shook her head. "No. I don't even know how to take care of them well. That poor Motimon fell into the pit because of me..."

"Just out of curiosity..." said Kouji, "...Are there any other baby Elecmon or Motimon around here?"

Elecmon shook her head. "No, not that I know of."

"How about you, Efremon?" Kouji asked. "Any of those digimon at your village?"

Efremon also shook his head. "None that had hatched yet."

Kouji smiled. "Guys, I think we've found Trish and Izzy."

**n. digital world**

"I'm glad we finally caught that creep." said Lazar.

Candice nodded. "Yeah... what should we do now?"

"Well..." said Tai, "I guess we should head back to the others."

Kazu laughed. "Yeah, they're probably bored out of their skulls right now!"

**dark ocean**

"So," asked Tommy, "do you have any idea where this 'dark lord' is?"

The creature paused. "...We only know that he lives in the ocean. Since he killed the old dark lord a few months ago, he's been really paranoid, and moves from place to place. We were low-level workers, so we only knew where he was when he was nearby."

Matt sighed. "That's helpful. What do you think he'll do next?"

"Well, we know Lucemon is still alive," said the creature, "Since the dark lord saved him from re-processing, Lucemon's been working for him. He probably won't send anyone new until Lucemon's been destroyed."

"...and after that?" asked Meling.

"Well," said the creature, "He'll probably send his only minion left after those who killed Lucemon."

Suddenly, a large figure flew a across the sky. He was only seen from the side, but he appeared humanoid, and had huge wings on his back. "That's him now." said the creature, "That's Blackknightmon."

Meling looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Wh-what? Him again?"

**n. digital world**

"Kouji, are you sure?" asked Zoe. "I mean, if they don't have their memories, how are we going to be sure?"

"Well," said Efremon, "There is one way..." Everyone turned to him. "Their digivices will still react to them."

"Where are their digivices?" asked Rika.

Justin sighed. "Lazar has them. Trish was his sister, so when I saw him put them in his backpack from the rubble, I didn't object."

Rika sighed. "And, of course, he isn't here. Why can't things ever be easy?"

Koichi sighed. "We're probably just cursed..."

"Besides," said Justin, "We have a bigger problem. Even if they are Izzy and Trish, how do we turn them back?"

Everyone thought for a minute. "We'll find a way!" said Zoe. "We always do!"

**n. digital world**

"We're lost..." said Kazu.

"We're not lost!" said Tai.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Kazu.

"Well..."

"We're lost!"

"Look, Tai," said Sora, "Why don't you ask for directions?"

"From where?" asked Tai. "Have you seen anyone we could ask?"

"Umm..." said Henry. "Why don't you just use you digivice's compass?"

"Compass?"

"Yours doesn't have one?"

"Um, Henry," said Terriermon, "How will a compass help if we don't know which direction they're in?"

Everyone stopped arguing. Kazu took the opportunity to yell out "We're lost!" again.

"Will someone shut him up?" asked TK.

"This is gonna be a long day..." whined Kenta.

**dark ocean**

"Meling, how do you know that thing?" asked Matt.

"Our group went on a trip to the digital world before, remember?" asked Meling.

"You mean the one you haven't told us about?" said Chris.

"Yeah, come to think of it," said Matt, "Your group's the only one who hasn't told their story yet."

Everyone stared at Meling. She hesitated, then sighed. "Fine. But you're not going to like it..."


	8. Flashback 1: System World Theta

Flashback 1: System World Theta

Shadow- "To avoid any confusion, this is basically a flashback... as the title implies..."

Renamon- "You okay? You sound tired."

Shadow- "Yeah... I got sick again..."

Renamon- "You'll get better. Shadow does not own digimon. If he did... you probably wouldn't have watched the show."

Shadow- "Please R&R..."

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**real world, one year ago**

"Finally!" shouted Trish. "It's summer!"

"That's what you always say..." said Justin.

"Well, this time, I really mean it!" Trish said. "I'm gonna stay up late, play video games, eat what I want, everything!"

"Hey Trish," said Lazar, "Race ya' home!"

"You're on!" said Trish, and the two of them sped off.

Justin shook his head. "...and people wonder why most American teenagers can't find their own country on a map..."

After a few minutes of chasing his two friends, Justin walked onto Lazar's room to find Trish and Lazar already logging on to the internet to play their favorite MMORPG.

"Hey Justin," asked Trish, "Why haven't you gotten TOTE yet?"

Justin shrugged. "Don't you remember? Last time I played that game, my computer got hacked and my memory card got corrupted."

"Well," said Trish, "Get a better firewall!"

"I was using the same firewall you're using right now!" Justin said. "You need to spend time less updating graphics, and more time on security, or else..."

Suddenly, the computer screen went blue, and the computer started beeping. "Not this again..." said Lazar.

"What'd I tell you?" said Justin.

Lazar waved him off. "This isn't a virus. It's some error message..."

Trish and Lazar read the message. "What?" they both said. "Let me see that." Justin said. He leaned forward, and read the strange error message.

_warning_

_error detected in system world theta_

_help required_

_will you help?_

_Y N_

"System world theta?" Trish said. "Is that some new server?"

"Better not click on it." Lazar said. "Might just be a pop-up."

"Hold on a sec..." said Justin as Lazar went to hit the N key. "Were you even logged onto the internet?"

"No, we weren't!" said Trish. "I bet it's a special offer!" she tapped the Y key.

The message immediately disappeared, and a bright light shot out of the computer. "Didn't I tell you it was a pop-up!" Lazar shouted as they were sucked into the computer.

**digital world, one year ago**

The tree kids were thrown out onto the grass in a forest area. As they got to their feet, Trish squealed "I knew it! This is the coolest thing ever!"

"I know!" said someone else from nearby. "The graphics are amazing! I wonder how high the pixal count is?"

"Hold on a sec," said Lazar, "Who are you?"

"My name's Meling, and..."

**dark ocean**

"Will you get on with it already?" interrupted Matt. "We've been sitting here for at least ten minutes, and nothing's happened yet!"

Meling looked surprised. "But I thought..."

Chris sighed. "Look, how about you get to the relevant parts?"

"The whole thing's relevant!" Meling said indignantly. "Now, will you let me tell my story, or not?"

Takato groaned, and got up. "Look, just let her tell her story, okay?"

"Hey, Takato, you're feeling better!" said Jeri.

Meling growled. "If you don't want to hear my story..."

Matt sighed. "Fine! We won't interrupt again. Just... tell it faster."

Meling sighed. "Okay...where was I..."

**digital world, one year ago**

"...and we're digimon! Short for digital monsters, and we're from the digital world!"

"See?" said Meling. "I told you this was a software update!"

"Yeah..." said Justin, "Just one problem with that..." He picked up a rock. "If this is a software update, why can we interact with our surroundings?"

"Maybe that flash of light hypnotized us, and we're all back home, playing this!" Trish said.

Justin whispered something to Meling, and handed the rock to her. She threw the rock at Trish, and it hit her arm. "Ow!" she said. "Why'd you do that?"

"If this is some sort of hypnotism," Justin said, "Then why'd you feel pain? Besides, we're not exactly the kind of kids who are easily hypnotized. Remember that clown at your birthday party last year?"

Trish nodded. "I remember... nearly everyone else was acting like a bird or something, and us three were just wondering why everyone else was acting so weird."

Lazar nodded. "But if we're not hypnotized, then where are we?"

"We're in the digital world!" said a small ninja-like creature.

"Cool!" said Lazar. "You look like you just popped right out of a manga!"

"Out of a what?" the creature asked.

Another cat-like creature sighed. "Look, you're humans, we're digimon. This is the digital world. You were given digivices and digimon partners to help save our world."

"...and just why should we help you?" asked Tim.

"Well," said a firery digimon, "How else will you get home?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Man," said Tim, "This sucks..."

**dark ocean**

"Will you hurry it up?" whined Chris. "I'm gonna grow old and die before you finish this!"

"Fine!" Meling said. "I'll just skip to the important parts. But if you're confused, that's your loss!"

**digital world, one year ago, one week after first arriving**

"Yeah!" shouted Tim as they deleted another evil digimon. "No one can stop us!"

"I'm afraid that might not be correct, human." came a voice from their digivices. "You still haven't become strong enough to defeat Blackknightmon."

"Look, blue-dragon-thingy," said Tim, "We're getting stronger! Our digimon can digivolve to ultimate, so why can't we fight this guy already?"

"First of all," the voice growled, "It's Azulongmon! Secondly, even when your digimon become megas, we'll still have to help you beat him!"

"Look, Azurelengthmon," said Trish, "Just let us fight him! With your help, I'm sure we'd win!"

Azulongmon sigh sounded like a burst of static over their digivices. "...Alright. But if you get hurt, you had better not blame it on us..."


	9. Flashback 2: Bad Ending

Flashback 2: Bad Ending

Shadow- "Hello again, faithful readers! Thanks for your reviews... oh wait, I didn't get any..."

Renamon- "They're not reviewing again?"

Shadow- "Hold on... (checks e-mail) ...nope. Nothing."

Renamon- (shrugs) "Well, someone's sure to get the hint from this... and Shadow doesn't own digimon. The show would've gotten no reviews otherwise..."

Shadow- "Don't forget to R&R!"

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**digital world, one year ago**

The five digidestined landed in a cloudy area, with sunlight filtering at a pleasant level through the upper clouds. As the digidestined got to their feet, they saw that there were many clouds like the one they were standing on elsewhere, at different levels. They also saw a giant dragon whose coils wrapped through the upper cloud levels and out of sight, a giant blue-striped tiger, and a giant tree that had two lizard heads near the bottom. They also saw that their digimon partners had been sent with them.

"What just happened?" asked Meling.

"And where the hell are we!" Lazar shouted.

Baihumon sighed. "In order, you were transported here, and this is my domain."

"What are you, exactly?" asked Justin.

"We're the digimon sovereign." Azulongmon said.

"Hey, you're that blue guy that contacted us!" said Tim.

Azulongmon's growl shook the clouds. "For the last time, it's Azulongmon! I know the 'Azu' is short for azure, a kind of blue, but..."

"That doesn't matter." said one head of Ebonwumon.

"That's right!" said the other head. "You need to defeat Blackknightmon!"

"Hold on a sec..." said Trish, "I thought you said there were four of you."

Azulongmon shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well... the other, Zhuqiamon, is... busy."

"Tell 'em the truth, Azulongmon." said one of Ebonwumon's heads.

"Yeah, tell 'em that Zhuqiamon doesn't like humans." said the other head.

The first head nodded. "Tell 'em that Zhuqiamon is busy with his devas."

**dark ocean**

"Hold on a sec!" said Takato. "You're telling me that you were fighting Blackknightmon while we were fighting the Devas!"

"Yes!" said Meling. "Now let me finish!"

**digital world, one year ago**

"He hates humans?" asked Justin. "Why?"

Azulongmon started to answer, but Tim interrupted. "Yeah, what's wrong with us!"

Azulongmon sighed. "For starters, you are rude and you can not pronounce a simple name!"

"I can too!" said Tim.

"What's my name?" asked Azulongmon.

"...um..."

"That doesn't matter!" said Trish, breaking up the uncomfortable silence. "You brought us here to fight Blackknightmon, didn't you?"

Baihumon nodded. "Right. We will send you on your way."

"Hold on a sec!" said Lazar as light began to envelop them. "Aren't you going to help us?"

"Of course!" said Azulongmon. "...but only if you can't handle him by yourself."

Justin sighed. "...why doesn't that fill me with confidence?"

**digital world, one year ago**

The digidestined were thrown roughly onto the bare ground. As they picked themselves up, they saw the entire land had been scoured clear of vegetation and digimon. Only one thing broke up the endless tracts of cracked rock.

"Is... that Blackknightmon?" Trish said.

Blackknightmon had two giant black wings, an obsidian colored sword with rubies in the handle, and black armor with bright gold accents. His eyes were the blood red eyes of someone who had killed thousands of innocents, and wanted nothing more than to personally wipe out all life in the world.

Trish shivered. "Okay... maybe this was a bad idea..."

Blackknightmon looked over at them. Justin nodded. "Yeah... when did those sovereign say they'd be here?"

Blackknightmon grinned at the digidestined. "Good... just what I wanted to see... more fresh meat..."

**dark ocean**

Meling stopped talking. Everyone waited for her to finish. When she didn't, Matt said "Well? What happened?"

"...I don't know." said Meling.

"What!" said Chris. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm sorry..." Meling said. "I just don't know. A stray attack hit too close, and I got knocked out."

"What!" shouted Matt. "After that story, you're just going to leave us hanging?"

Meling smiled sheepishly. "I told you that you weren't going to like it..."


	10. Return of Blackknightmon

Return of Blackknightmon

Shadow- "Hello, again."

Renamon- "Shadow does not own digimon. He does own the new characters in this fanfic, though. Sort of."

Shadow- "Please R&R."

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon bread!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**n. digital world**

"Look," said Tai, "It's not my fault we're lost!"

"Oh really..." said Henry. "How's that? Aren't you leading this group?"

"Well...yes..." said Tai. "But I didn't know that these digivices had compasses! You knew that, so it's your fault!"

"My fault?" asked Henry. "Well, pardon me! I thought you were smart enough to use your own digivice! Jeez, you're as stupid as in the show..."

"Guys..." said Sora. "You're not helping. Let's think: does anyone remember where the sun was when we left?"

"I know! It was in the sky!" said Davis.

"No! Well... yes, actually, but that's not what I meant." said Sora. "I meant was it to our left, right, or what?"

"Just do what I've been doing." said Ryo, who everybody was following. "Follow Lucemon's destruction."

"That's brilliant!" Tai shouted. "When can we start?"

"Done." said Ryo. "There's the original village right there."

Nobody said anything for a moment, then Takuya said "Okay, who wants Ryo to be leader from now on?"

**n. digital world**

"About time they showed up!" Kouji said.

"Well, we'll finally be able to see if Elecmon is really Trish." Rika said.

Efremon nodded. "I'm pretty sure she is, but we might as well make sure."

"This is great!" said Zoe. "Everything's finally going right! We actually might get them back!"

Blackknightmon chose that moment to fly out of the hole in the ground, cackling and promising to destroy the digidestined and drink their foolish, but tasty, human blood.

Justin sighed. "Not this guy again..."

**n. digital world**

"What the heck is that?" Kenta shouted.

"That's Blackknightmon." said Lazar. "Our group's fought him before."

"Great!" Davis said. "How do we kill him?"

Lazar shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You've seen him before, but you don't know? Oh, this should be fun..." Tai said as Blackknightmon started to speak.

"Greetings, you pathetic humans! You thought you'd trapped me, but you were wrong! Prepare to die a excruciating death!" He laughed maniacally.

"Should we digivolve?" asked Willis.

"Yeah." said Lazar as Blackknightmon fired off his attack. "That might be a good idea..."

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Blastingreymon!"

"Electrokabuterimon!"

"Avedramon!"

"Brilliantseraphimon!"

"Burningveemon!"

"Ariaquilamon!"

"Metastingmon!"

"Megidrarapidmon!"

"Sepctraseraphimon!"

"Hypedragoonmon!"

"Fevouremon!"

"Katashinobimon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Hyperandromon!"

"Aquangemon!"

"Justimon!"

"Violepaecomon!"

"Serracubamon!"

"Flaredramon!"

"Hurricamon!"

"Shinimon!"

"Voltamon!"

"Twilimon!"

"Torrentmon!"

"Gravimon!"

"Tremon!"

Blackknightmon's attack slammed into the group, but did little damage. "What?" shouted Blackknightmon. "How are you still alive!"

Lazar laughed. "We're a lot stronger than when you last faced us, Blackknightmon!"

Blackknightmon growled. "You think so? Well then, I'll just send you to meet my master! Sunset Blade!"

The attack smashed into the ground, but missed the digidestined. "Ha!" called out Davis. "Missed us!"

Blackknightmon grinned. "Wasn't aiming for 'ya!"

The ground beneath the digidestines' feet collapsed, and they plunged into the abyss.

**dark ocean**

Kari groaned, and started to sit up. "Shh." said one of the creatures. "Take it easy. You've been out for a while."

"Wh-what happened?" Kari asked.

"Well, after-"

"Hey everybody!" Takato yelled. "Kari's awake!"

Everyone crowded around, asking her how she was and why she had passed out, when they heard a large rumbling sound, then a series of loud thuds. "What the heck was that?" asked Matt.

One of the creatures sighed. "It seems your friends have joined us."

**dark ocean**

Rika shakily got to her feet, still digivolved as Sakuyamon, surrounded my her friends.

_Ow..._ thought Rika. _Note to self: don't let idiots yell at bad guys. It just pisses them off._

She heard someone call out to them. She turned her head. _Oh look... it's those idiots who fell down here earlier... I hope they can tell us where the hell we are..._ She thought just before she de-digivolved and passed out.

**dark ocean, several hours later**

Rika awoke in a small room with several beds that also had digidestined in them. She sighed. _At least they're all right... but where am I?_

She walked out of the room to a long hallway, at the end of which there was light and people talking. She smiled.

_I hope they know what's going on here..._

dark ocean

"...so, that's what Meling has told us so far." Matt finished as Rika walked into the room.

Lazar nodded. "Well, she told you most of it. Why do you need to know the rest?"

"Because," said Chris, "It could help us find a way to defeat Blackknightmon!"

"Well," said Justin, "What happened was kinda embarrassing..."

"Well, tell us anyways!" said Davis. "Can't be too bad!"

"Fine." said Tim. "I'll tell you what happened. But don't laugh at us..."


	11. Flashback 3: The World Of Darkness

Flashback 3: The World Of Darkness

Shadow- "Thanks to all my reviewers! ... okay, reviewer. But still!"

Renamon- "I'm getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again..."

Shadow- "Well, then I'll get someone else to do it. But since you're here..."

Renamon- (sighs) "Fine. Shadow doesn't own digimon. And he wants reviews."

Shadow- "And Guilmon wants Guilmon bread."

(silence)

Shadow- "Hey, where'd Guilmon go?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**digital world, one year ago**

As the digidestined stared at the corrupt knight, only one thought passed through their terrified minds: _Oh shit... I'm gonna die..._

Blackknightmon continued to grin at the digidestined. "Well, come on. Are you gonna make this fun, or am I just gonna have to kill you right now?"

Tim gulped. "C-come on, guys, l-let's beat this guy..."

Blackknightmon grinned even wider. "Really... you and what army?"

Justin took out his digivice. _Might as well not die a coward..._ he thought. Out loud, he said "Shadowmon, you ready?"

Shadowmon nodded. "Of course. Let's kick this guy's ass!"

"Shadowmon digivolve to... Blackangemon!"

"Dark Fate!" Blackangemon's attack hit Blackknightmon, but did nothing but elicit amused laughter.

"Is that it?" Blackknightmon called out. "I could've done better when I was just a rookie fresh from the digi-egg!"

"You all set, Ninjamon?"

"Absolutely!"

"Let's go, Meramon!"

"All right!"

You okay, Dragoonmon?"

"Always."

"Kick his butt, Elecmon!"

"Your wish is my command!"

"Ninjamon digivolve to... Shinobimon!"

"Meramon digivolve to... Asuramon!"

"Elecmon digivolve to... Centarumon! Centarumon digivolve to... Sagittarimon!"

"Dragoonmon digivolve to... Panzerdragoonmon!"

"Dragoon Flame!" "Fist of Asura!" "Judgement Arrow!" "Shinobi Blade!"

Their attacks also hit Blackknightmon, and also failed to leave a scratch.

Blackknightmon laughed maniacally. "Watch it there, you might take the shine out of my armor! Ha-ha!"

Lazar growled, fears forgotten. "That idiot's mocking us!"

"Make him pay!" Tim shouted.

"Wipe him out!" Justin shouted.

Their attacks again did nothing to Blackknightmon. "I'm growing impatient with you! Sunset Blade!"

The digimon jumped out of the way, but the ground shook from the ferocity of the blast. A rock thrown up from the blast smacked into Meling's head, and she cried out, and passed out.

"Meling!" Tim called out. "Damn you! I'll kill you!"

Blackknightmon just laughed. "Come on, give up! You're on your own now! And you're gonna die. No one's here to save you now!"

An attack slammed into Blackknightmon from the side. The digidestined turned, and saw Azulongmon, Baihumon, and Ebonwumon.

"Where the hell have you been!" shouted Tim. "We nearly got killed!"

Ebonwumon chuckled. "Oh, jus' teaching you kids a lesson. You can relax now, though. We're here to help."

Blackknightmon laughed. "The digimon sovereign? I'm honored. I always wanted to be the one to destroy you! Sunset Blade!"

The attack slammed into Ebonwumon, causing him to stagger. The sovereign fired back, but Blackknightmon just dodged their attacks.

"You fools!" he shouted. "Your attacks may be powerful, but they're too slow! You'll never hit me! Sunset Blade!"

The attack hit Azulongmon, and some of the chains surrounding his form were deleted. Azulongmon growled. "He's stronger than we thought!"

Baihumon nodded as he fired of another attack. "Yes, but we could destroy him if we could just hit him!"

Justin smiled. "Hey, Blackangemon! Attack Blackknightmon again!"

"Dark Fate!"

The attack hit Blackknightmon, causing no damage, but he did slow down enough to be hit by Azulongmon's attack. Sensing the advantage, the sovereign and the digidestined fired off attack after attack. When they stopped, and the dust settled, Blackknightmon was half deleted, and was disappearing fast. He screamed out in pain as his life ebbed away.

"God... Damn... Idiots...!" Blackknightmon groaned. "I'll... kill... you..."

Before the rest of his data was vaporized, a small portal appeared, and he disappeared.

"Is that it?" asked Tim.

"Looks like it." said Justin.

"Yay! We won! High five!" yelled Trish.

Azulongmon smiled. "Thank you for your assistance, children. We shall send you back to your own world now."

"Yes!" said Trish. "Indoor plumbing and MMO's again!"

The digidestined vanished back into their world, and their digimon wandered off. Baihumon sighed. "Well, that's it."

"Maybe not." said Ebonwumon. "What was that thing that appeared behind him just before he was deleted?"

"It probably doesn't matter." said Azulongmon. "Now, let's hurry back to the other world. I hope Zhuqiamon hasn't done anything rash..."


	12. Knightfall

Knightfall

Shadow- "Hello again, faithful readers! I have exciting news!"

Renamon- "Guilmon's gone?"

Shadow- "Umm... no... I have new ideas for the story! That means there'll be more than three parts to the story! ...which kinda makes me sad, because trilogies are so neat..."

Renamon- "...and so overdone..."

Shadow- "True..."

Renamon- "Shadow does not own digimon. But as for this constantly evolving storyline..."

Shadow- "I do own. Also, please read and review! It helps in the writing process, and makes me feel apreciated! Now please enjoy this chapter!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**dark ocean**

"Wow..." said Matt. "That definitely explains why Blackknightmon was in the dark ocean."

Justin nodded. "Yeah. We'd been wondering what...oh, hey Rika! Good to see you're finally up!"

Rika nodded. "Yeah... when are we gonna go kill that guy?"

Meling smiled. "Relax! We have to wait for the others to get up first. Did you hear the entire story?"

Rika nodded. "Yeah, I did. What happened after the battle? Were you okay?"

Tim laughed. "She didn't know who she was for a while there. It was kinda funny. Imagine her acting like Davis."

Meling hit him. "Shut up! I wasn't acting that stupid!"

Everyone laughed, and a very groggy Davis rounded the corner. He yawned. "Whslfusl haplnd?"

**dark ocean**

For most of the day, everyone just lounged about, doing nothing and just waiting for the others to wake up. Hedeki booted up his computer and took turns with several others playing puzzle games. Joe looked over his medical supplies, and couldn't figure out how they had gotten there, or why he was missing a bandage. Lazar tested Motimon and Elecmon with the digivices and found that they really were Trish and Izzy. Mimi tried, unsuccessfully, to teach the creatures who lived in the dark ocean about fashion. Koichi, Kouji and Zoe talked. Jeri annoyed the others with her sock puppet. Justin and Rika talked about what would happen to Izzy and Trish.

"So..." Justin said as he sat next to Rika. "How do you think we'll get Izzy and Trish back to normal?"

Rika sighed. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Justin asked. "Besides, she was my best friend's sister. He really took it hard."

"He's your best friend?" Rika asked incredulously.

"Oh, be quiet..." Justin said.

"Seriously, can we talk about something else?"

Justin sighed. "Look, if you'd rather play Sudoku with Hedeki and the others..."

Rika shook her head. "I hate that game. It takes too damn long."

Justin nodded. Suddenly, a yellow dog's face popped in front of his face and said "Wuff!"

Justin yelled " 'the fuck!" and tumbled over backwards. Jeri laughed. Her sock puppet moved along with her voice as she said "Wuff wuff! Bwetter nof wfef yof guarf dwown! Wuff!"

"Umm..." said Justin, "What the heck did you just say?"

Rika sighed. "I have no idea... Jeri, go annoy someone else."

"Wuff! Wfy swould wfi?"

Rika growled. "Because, if you don't quit it with the puppet, I'm gonna rip its head of!"

Jeri paled, and ran off. Justin laughed. "I suppose that's one way to get rid of her."

Rika sighed. "Its been over a year. You'd think she'd give that puppet up..."

Justin shook his head. "Old habits die hard."

_Like keeping people from getting close to me..._ outwardly, Rika said "Yeah... look, if you're really that worried about Trish and Izzy, I'm sure we'll find something."

Justin nodded. "I know..." he whispered "I just needed to hear someone say it..."

Suddenly, and explosion shook the house. "What the heck!" someone yelled.

"Looks like he found us!" Davis said.

"Everyone ready?" Tai asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's get this guy!"

**dark ocean**

Everyone ran outside and saw Blackknightmon destroying the village surrounding them. He yelled "I know you traitors are hiding the digidestined! Bring them out or I'll destroy every one of you!"

"Stop it, Blackknightmon," Lazar shouted. "We're right here!"

Blackknightmon stopped burning down the village for a moment, the yelled "I knew it!" a fired another fireball at them.

Everyone scrambled out of the way, and the fireball exploded on the house they had just left, reducing it to cinders and burning the creatures still inside it to death.

"Damn you!" Matt yelled. "They helped us! They were our friends!"

Blackknightmon laughed. "Friends are no good once they're dead, you fools! Prepare to join them!"

"I don't think so!" Takuya yelled, as everyone took out their digivices.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Blastingreymon!"

"Lunargarurumon!"

"Avedramon!"

"Lilamon!"

"Ferrizudomon!"

"Brilliantseraphimon!"

"Luminangewomon!"

"Burningveemon!"

"Serratankylomon!"

"Ariaquilamon!"

"Metastingmon!"

"Megidrarapidmon!"

"Sepctraseraphimon!"

"Fevouremon!"

"Katashinobimon!"

"Voltedramon!"

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Hyperandromon!"

"Aquangemon!"

"Justimon!"

"Bladeleomon!"

"Violepaecomon!"

"Radisorcerimon!"

"Serracubamon!"

"Flaredramon!"

"Hurricamon!"

"Frostmon!"

"Shinimon!"

"Voltamon!"

"Twilimon!"

"Torrentmon!"

"Gravimon!"

"Tremon!"

"Allosmon!"

"You're gonna pay for what you did to our friends!" Takato shouted, and launched himself, as Gallantmon, at Blackknightmon.

Blackknightmon took out his sword, and lunged at Takato.

The two knights met it midair.

Takato gasped as his sword bounced off Blackknightmon's armor and Blackknightmon's sword cut through his shield, his breastplate, his muscles, his bones, and his heart, before exiting with a gush of blood through the opposite side. Takato gasped for breath as Blackknightmon pulled his sword free with a sickening crunch. Gallantmon collapsed, de-digivolved back into Guilmon and Takato, and both friends were deleted.

The digidestined gasped, and Rika whispered "No..."

Rika shook her head, then growled. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, and launched herself at Blackknightmon, followed closely by everyone else. Their attacks shook the ground and caused the nearby lighthouse (A/N: or is it darkhouse?) to crack through the foundations and break against the ground. Blackknightmon never stood a chance against the fury of the digidestined's revenge for their murdered friend.

When the dust settled, the digidestined de-digivolved, they were silent, unable to understand what had just happened.

Blackknightmon was gone.

But they had lost another friend to the darkness.


End file.
